Many industries rely on the accurate inventory and dispensing of secure items. For example, in a hospital setting, it is of paramount importance that patients be given the correct medications in the correct doses. In addition, it is legally required that controlled substances be secured and accurately tracked, and it is also important that inventories of medications and supplies be tracked so that proper business controls can be implemented.
Various dispensing cabinets and carts have been developed to assist in the management of medications and other items. However, improvements are still desired in the reliability of dispensing and tracking of items, and it is also desirable to reduce the amount of space required for item storage and dispensing.